


Brother

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brothers, Feel-good, Feelings, Friendship, Jonas Noah Vasquez is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, Skam Season 1, Skam Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: We've taken different pathsAnd travelled different roadsI know we'll always end up on the same one when we're oldAnd when you're in the trenchesAnd you're under fire I will cover youI've got you brother*A video dedicated to a very special friendship on SKAM Norway. Brotherhood is not defined by blood, as Isak and Jonas have proven.





	Brother

For best quality viewing, use the Youtube redirect button and watch in HD 720p please and thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have time to leave a comment, kudos or bookmark I'd really appreciate the feedback. Thank you so much for watching guys!


End file.
